sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/23 April 2016
11:30 Hi 11:30 Hi 11:45 om 11:49 Well that took forever for little payout. The argument on episode eight didnt seem that bad 11:50 And is it just me, or was everyone OP back then? 11:50 Except for aqua and a few others, but most of the primary people. 11:50 Please tell you didnt go read episode 8... 11:51 Aptos, PM 11:53 LOL he read episode 8 11:53 did you? 02:41 imagine screaming it neara redwood tree 02:42 XD YES 02:42 There? Satisfied with my explanation on pearls? 02:42 And perhaps they could have general centrifugal force manipulation? 02:42 Sure 02:42 Maybe 02:42 Meme 02:42 Bye 02:43 They being charry 02:43 Adios then. 02:40 Hi 03:50 so 03:50 c o u g h s 04:00 * Zenzizenzic sips tea 04:00 appears 04:07 my internet is very unstable right now so i might randomly leave chat 04:08 thats ok :0 04:09 i keep watching the SU may trailer and just screaming 04:11 Wait there's a may trailer? 04:11 Give me. 04:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=te6VBAFdXQI 04:13 oblivious users are oblivious 04:52 livi must be mobil 04:52 mobile* 04:52 maybe 07:28 Uh 07:28 Hi 07:32 hello 07:32 sorry 07:36 Nice to see everyone 07:36 hi zen :0 07:36 nice to see u too 07:37 Hi 07:39 hi 08:11 It's sad how I'm struggling to make a list of the dates I hooked up for the gala 08:13 i have to play 8 characters and by "have to" i mean play the diamonds and have everyone else be awkwardly silent 08:14 I play only five. 08:17 im struggling with mediums and sprites and im just aaaa 10 player sessions will not be easy 08:30 I'm reading through some of the post rn and really hope nobody acts the way they are acting at parties. 08:44 some of the people are acting super cringe rn 08:56 My gems arent acting bad, right? 08:56 And I am now 2nd on the wiki leaderboard. Mwa. Ha. Ha 08:58 no it's just 08:58 stevidot,,, 08:59 and i dont really care abt the leaderboard anymore im kinda falling out of SU so it's like :v 09:07 Falling out? Well, did u see the new event in june? 09:07 And yea, stevidot 09:08 And to be fair i was happier to be above simu than rael. Simu worked hard to get up there 09:09 i did see the trailer for In Too Deep, yeah 09:09 good morning :U 09:09 hi dani :0 09:09 But the "lucky edit" thing is bullshit, so... 09:09 OH SNAP 09:20 so we know what we're supposed to do 09:21 * DaniSkies holy shit 09:21 "Enter the session with your other players, each of you does the gates in order, doing quests all the while, you pay attention to Derse and Prospit so stuff doesn't get out of hand, you start the frog quest ASAP and follow it to the letter, you each beat your Denizen OR do whatever they ask. You pay attention to every dialog, you fulfill every quest. you solve every puzzle, and you don't disregard ANYTHING. You kill the King and Queen, manifest the Frog, and get the universe." 09:21 THATS IT THATS THE GAME EVERYONE GO HOME 09:22 Coral right now is literally just aaa : She realizes that he's sleeping... And pokes his cheek. "Hey." 09:22 we need 09:22 a first guardian 09:22 uhh,,, 09:23 WAIT HERE U 09:23 SLACKER!!!! 09:23 Binch! 09:24 >:3c 09:25 ;w; oml 09:26 dani this 09:26 this guide 09:26 there so much i cant eVEN 09:26 i know, i'm still reading it and just ":0000" 09:27 i say we take it 1 chunk at a time and make it as in-depth as we need to 09:27 instead of 09:27 looking at everything we need and trying to do it at once and getting overwhelmed 09:27 are you on the pad right now then or nah? 09:27 not currently 09:28 im on the story pad rn 09:29 alrighty 09:32 Is the gala brunch or evening? 09:33 evening 09:33 Thank you. 09:33 np 09:34 When all the chat members are mods 09:34 >:3c 09:34 Utterly defeating the purpose of my job 09:34 not eally 09:34 really* 09:34 if it did we'd only have 1 CM :v 09:35 we have 4 just in case: 09:35 only you and dani can kick, let's be honest. 09:35 1) any other amount of CMs are away 09:35 rn that is 09:35 i cant kick 09:35 i dont have cm rights 09:35 I do. 09:35 :3c 09:35 but you have bot rights 09:35 so we can log chat 09:35 see, even MRD agrees with me 09:35 and technically HE kicks on his own 09:35 bc he's 09:35 ,,,a bot 09:35 Beep. 09:36 Whoops. I murdered Dani. 09:36 LEL 09:36 Wait, MBD can kick everyone? 09:36 via multikick, yeah 09:36 wait 09:37 so if Rael doesn't have cmod rights... does that enable me to kick him? 09:37 Yes, technically. 09:37 I mean, I wouldn't, but.. 09:37 And I can kick anyone I want to. I think I can even kick Buro but I'd have to check that 09:38 I can't kick wiki staff though, of course 09:38 Read that as "i cant lick wiki staff" 09:38 I don't think you can kick a buro 09:38 looks like someone hasnt been trying hard enough 09:38 Disclaimer : Do not lick wiki staff. 09:38 (lenny) 09:38 i taste like pineapple 09:39 I taste like metal and oil. 09:39 hot 09:40 Don't be fucking creepy. 09:40 mhmm... 09:40 Robot lickers go to hell. 09:40 YOU GO TO HELL 09:40 OMJ what if Centen's sprite is prototyped with grub remains ;w; 09:40 YES 09:41 tbh all i can imagine is that ocanim and mousen were the only trolls with a past together when they were young and ocanim always beat him up like a total prick 09:41 and just so much crying 09:42 also shame on me for choosing star symbols that werent associated with animals 09:43 i feel like drawing but eh 09:43 save for debeer and ocanim but ocanim has g'lybglob so WHATEVER 09:43 and mousen who has a phoenix 09:43 wow 09:43 and spirit has 09:43 a 09:43 telescope 09:44 centen has the southern crown 09:44 >http://puu.sh/otdPk.png 09:44 whoops 09:45 http://puu.sh/otdSJ/cbbc477db8.png 09:45 double whoops 09:49 Uchigatana 09:52 Do any of you do PNG requests? 09:53 Anyone? 09:53 No? 09:53 Hello? 10:04 yeah ok mhm beck E 10:04 JESUS CHRIST ODREY 10:04 WHAT'S A DAT LMAOO 10:04 hahahahaha he puke 10:04 get som pepto 10:04 *some 10:04 wwoo 10:04 steven this is normal 10:04 when mrdbot comes back hes gonna kick you all so hard that your prostates will be destroyed 10:04 and if youre a female the same will happen 10:05 PROSTATE DESTRUCTION IS A GO. 10:05 BITCH!!! 10:05 Raelcontor, you swore 6 times in 10 minutes, for shame! :O 10:05 stevis placenta wiill crumb---- 10:05 NONONONONONONONON STOM P 10:05 * Pseudo-Miracles hides 10:05 why do CMs have bot code :u 10:05 mrdbot is mean 10:05 Yeah. No one hates me at all. 10:05 theyre not supposed to :u 10:05 Suuuuure 10:05 I'm not mean. 10:05 kk fuckboy 10:05 I'm just better than you. 10:05 yes u are 10:06 you are mean mrdbot tho 10:06 there goes andres prostate 10:06 I am not mean. 10:06 everyone's better than me i'm an actual trash bag 10:06 I am an android designed to maintain chat order. 10:06 kk fuckboy thirst fuckboy twat 10:06 I will turn your blood and the pearls blood into wine 10:06 bi tch 10:06 i will yank ur weave 10:06 out of ur eyes 10:06 i will 10:06 um 10:06 My weave will slash your wrists. 10:06 ok chill honey 10:06 ahahah i dont have any 10:06 spam hamilton lyrics at you 10:07 i am a floating faace 10:07 that is literally the best i can do i am weak 10:07 "Faace" 10:07 ?? 10:07 Word not recognized. 10:07 kk 10:07 look ur gonna break him 10:07 good 10:07 mmmmmmmbye 10:07 DANI NO 10:07 hey fuckboy @mrdbot 10:07 The faace is strong with this one 10:07 shut the fuck up with ur botness 10:07 Keep calling me that. 10:07 kk fuckboy 10:07 Artsy Outcast, you swore 6 times in 10 minutes, for shame! :O 10:07 ok fuckboy @mrdbot 10:07 Nice. 10:08 FUCKBOY 10:08 Artsy Outcast, you swore 6 times in 10 minutes, for shame! :O 10:08 oh 10:08 sh ti 10:08 simu shouldnt have bot code 10:08 that was automated 10:08 pHEW TYPO SAVED ME 10:08 yeah it's not supposed to be 10:08 shti 10:08 thank u jesus 10:08 fcuk 10:08 why so you have bot code 10:08 YAY TYPO SAVE 10:08 do* 10:08 should I take it off? 10:08 shti sas fcuk btich 10:08 yes 10:08 same 10:08 bc 10:08 it's the same as having 2 bots in chat 10:09 which we dont need 10:09 oh 10:09 mk then. 10:09 kabOOMY woomy zoomy 10:09 Shut your hole. 10:09 no 10:09 whore 10:09 Artsy Outcast, you swore 6 times in 10 minutes, for shame! :O 10:09 Artsy Outcast, you swore 6 times in 10 minutes. Chill. 10:09 I'mma leave 10:09 HOW IS THAT A SWEAR 10:09 IM FUCKING SOBBING 10:09 rip 10:09 IF ANYTHING ITS A SLRU 10:09 nyoom woom zoom, bitches 10:09 WHA T 10:09 IM GONNA S C R E AM'' 10:09 WOOOOOOOMY KABOOOMY 10:10 Nvm, memey chat is annoying 10:10 nyoom woom KABOOOMY ZOOOOM 10:10 kk bye beck 10:10 e 10:10 these arent memes 10:10 these are 10:10 clearance memes 10:10 memes would imply that they're used throughout the internet :u 10:10 on the clearance rack 10:10 used on 10:10 i'm being my normal trash bag self tho 10:10 Clearance tits. 10:10 Life is a meme 10:10 Hehehe. 10:10 wcke 10:10 MRDBOT NO 10:10 O 10:10 clearance tits is my new wikia username 10:10 yeha those clearance bras 10:10 no >:U 10:11 Who is the best Opal gem who has a page on this wikia? 10:11 yes 10:11 im from the clearance rack 10:11 thats subjective 10:11 Including canon opal 10:11 HARLEY @stevi 10:11 ok 10:11 canon opal 10:11 :u 10:11 harl---- 10:11 harley 10:11 * Artsy Outcast kicks trevor 10:11 canon opal? 10:11 because 10:11 * Pseudo-Miracles bangs fist on table 10:11 the only way to be the best OC ever has have the OC become canon 10:11 HARLEY. HARLEY. HARLEY,,,, 10:11 a good allusion to this is the canon fantrolls 10:12 i 10:12 we all cry with jealousy to the two generous 10,000 dollar donors 10:12 why would you throw 10,000 dollars to have your oc become canon? i have no idea. 10:12 hussie is a money vacuum 10:12 BUT I MEAN TECHNICALLY HE MADE ALL OF THE FANTROLLS CANON SO 10:13 i'm gonna go back to sleep or something :U 10:13 I like woody. she's kind, she's polite, shes respectful of other people, excluding in hot then cold. Imma stop talk 10:13 dani no 10:13 love me 10:13 pay attention to me 10:13 at leAST ON SKYPE 10:13 Eternal Suffering 10:13 kk 10:13 I like Coral (DS) 10:13 harley has a diamond for a father, making them automatically better 10:13 mk it's gone. 10:13 kk 10:13 lemme test 10:13 fuckm 10:13 Artsy Outcast, you swore 6 times in 10 minutes. Chill. 10:13 that was funny stevi it's a damn shame i'm into male genitals 10:13 f i t e m e 10:13 K 10:14 and my tiny opal 10:14 fite me stevi 10:14 its alive 10:14 same 10:14 http://puu.sh/otfM7/5bb06fd90f.png 10:14 dAMN YOU,,,,, 10:14 nah im probably dead 10:14 DAAAAAMN YOUUUUU 10:14 rich WHITE PEOPLE RUINING THIS COUNTRY 10:14 Haha 10:14 * Raelcontor lives in district of rich white people. 10:14 SNOPAL IS SMOL OPAL 10:15 snopal is made of frozen water :U 10:15 >http://puu.sh/otfPb.jpg 10:15 ?? 10:15 ??????????????????????????? 10:15 i will not chill 10:16 * Pseudo-Miracles goes into a fridge 10:16 i'll try to chill 10:16 * DaniSkies eats ice and coughs entire being into oblivion instead 10:16 * Pseudo-Miracles locks fridge 10:16 rip dani 10:16 I will kiss revive the Dani. 10:16 NO 10:16 YOULL FUCKING STRANGLE XYR OH MY GOD 10:16 i refuse 10:16 so much diamonds on this wikia 10:17 * Pseudo-Miracles escapes fridge 10:17 the diamond virus will infect all 10:17 guess what? 10:17 and only 6 of them have art. >:3c 10:17 * DaniSkies ayyy \o/ 10:17 well shit, i forgot what i was goign to say 10:17 * Pseudo-Miracles dies 10:18 7 10:18 i forgot ssd 10:18 :u 10:18 and argyle pink is the only laaady diamond with art 10:18 * DaniSkies huehuehuehue 10:18 >:3c 10:18 argyle pink bitchmond 10:18 I sure HOPE there will be more diamonds 10:18 (Badumtss) 10:19 np 10:19 yeah hope diamond is SoDG and ODD 10:19 *nope 10:19 who i really should redraw soon 10:19 socks and sandals motherfucker :') love the guy' 10:19 Lol, I have a of named hope diamond 10:19 LShe looks like a cat 10:20 oh so it's a furry diamond 10:20 No 10:20 It be cat 10:20 fu rr y 10:20 ,,, 10:20 furry? 10:21 * I-Ship-Stevidot meows 10:21 or is it like nepeta 10:21 ,,,that's a furry,,, 10:21 * I-Ship-Stevidot IS a cat 10:21 Ahaha 10:21 with the whole 10:21 I win 10:21 :33< karkitty equihiss 10:21 either way its a furry though... 10:21 dealio 10:21 :33< *rael hisses in fear. he is scared.* 10:21 * DaniSkies kills self b/c of memories of nk 10:21 :33< *rael retreats quickly to danhissskies for help!* 10:22 Hope being based in a cat was decided late. Originally, she was supposed to just be a defective smol diamond 10:22 i'm so confused 10:22 * DaniSkies DEAD 10:22 hoemstuck references @Odrey 10:22 homesruck 10:22 ham 10:22 steak 10:22 homosuck 10:22 o 10:22 hivebent 10:22 oh 10:22 housetrapped 10:22 However, due to the hope diamond being said to be cursed, as well as the bad luck of black cats, I decided to make her have cat ears and a cat tail. And a love for lasagna 10:22 I got pinged.... 10:22 unistuck? 10:22 curses and bad luck are like 10:23 not related 10:23 I know 10:23 stevi use fuckign logic 10:23 Chill, odrey 10:23 Mwahaha 10:23 Never 10:23 yeah logic is a thing omg 10:23 sorry my main tab is being broken 10:23 I mixed a mermaid with a roads 10:23 do i need to go back to the fridge 10:23 i mixed MRD with an insect alien species 10:23 to chill 10:24 DAMMIT I SHOULD HAVE GIVEN HIM MOOSE HORNS 10:24 THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN REALLY FUNNY 10:24 i will go to the fridge now!!!!!! 10:24 mrdbot losing his mind 10:24 BEEP BOPP!O!P!!!! 10:24 * Pseudo-Miracles hides in fridge 10:24 at least he can use o's like a normal person ;; 10:25 wow dude chill your robo male tits 10:26 my lymph nodes are the things making me cough i fucking hate this nevermind aaa 10:26 http://puu.sh/otgtO/81991f2d68.png 10:26 me in canon chat 10:26 oml 10:27 http://puu.sh/otgwM/16ba395a71.png 10:27 http://puu.sh/otgz1/523c346818.png 10:27 >http://puu.sh/otgzc.png 10:27 Literally me... 10:28 LMAO 10:28 * DaniSkies looks at mirrr 10:28 *mirror 10:28 ...OH 10:28 http://puu.sh/otgDV/ebbaa7b206.png me scoping out the bullshit 10:29 speaking of bullshit i really do need to work on panels 10:29 spirit and debeer are coming in soon and its like :u debeer shouts too much 10:29 he screm 10:29 >http://puu.sh/otgHG.jpg 10:29 my skype when i wake up 10:30 SOA CCURATE 10:30 the things i miss when i nearly fall asleep in the shower >http://puu.sh/otf4s.png 10:32 fun fact dresden is a rare last name 10:32 hey zenzi uvu#// 10:32 >http://puu.sh/otgR6.jpg 10:32 mousaieff please 10:32 Hi dani 10:32 ye @andre 10:32 hence dresden green diamond 10:32 I SHOULD RECREATE THAT DRAWING BUT WITH UNISTUCK INSTEAD Dani you're a genius 10:32 same with moussaieff and de grisogono 10:33 wait 10:33 theyre last anmes? 10:33 *names 10:33 ye 10:33 mousaieff jewelers? 10:33 thanks for the sim names 10:33 ,,,moussaieff blue diamond-- 10:33 o 10:33 oml 10:33 mousaieff? 10:33 moussaieff? 10:33 shit mousen fucked up my mental spelling 10:33 aAAAAA 10:33 mousen saieff 10:33 Oops 10:34 moussaieff 10:34 shat, i need to make an ocean gem and ugh i do not want blue... or red... RIP @ me 10:34 A 10:34 it's two s's 10:34 OCEAN GEM 10:34 https://etherpad.net/p/Sequoia_Shores_Plans as u can see i have plans for a neighborhood in sims 2 when i get my new pc 10:34 * Raelcontor slaps dani upside the head 10:34 shit 10:34 "Oh, shit. There's Centen now. 10:34 Scare the living shit out of Centen. 10:34 BOO!" 10:34 The hope diamond is pretty cool 10:34 this is gonna be my favorite 2 panels in the whole fucking world 10:34 I MEAN BECAUSE LIKE MILI RELEASED ANOTHER SONG AND IT'S CALLED BATHTUB MERMAID AND aaa i have to make another gem because it's so great ;w; 10:45 I did art last night too... 10:45 Red Wood>Everything elze 10:45 eternal suffering 10:45 O LEMME SEE @zen 10:45 I sure couldn't 10:45 Hi Qwerty! O/ 10:46 >I did art last night too... 10:46 With who? (lenny) 10:46 Halo :0 10:46 halo ;) 10:46 hi 10:47 Fucj 10:47 I just found it to 10:47 fucj 10:48 test 10:48 10:48 I need to redo it 10:48 http://puu.sh/othPT/94ff60ca84.png this? this belongs on my gravestone 10:49 i dont care if it makes people think someone murdered me 10:50 "Think someone murdered me". 10:50 You WILL be murdered. 10:50 sh 10:50 it 10:50 i haven't thought about how chai's gonna die... 10:50 * DaniSkies cries a bit 10:50 nice zen 10:50 mousen trips her on accident 10:50 and she just dies 10:50 tanks 10:50 thanks* 10:51 IT'S LIKE SHE'S DEAD AND ON PROSPIT BUT SHE DOESN'T EVEN CARE, SHE'S JUST WAITING THERE 10:51 WHAT IVE CONFUSED MYSELF WITH: 10:51 -if mousen goes the sacrificial slab route where do they put his other corpse 10:51 Uhmm 10:51 hi Qwerty 10:51 Hey peri 10:52 Hi pikachu 10:52 hi 10:52 wb stevidot 10:52 Yay! More people! 10:52 yaass 10:52 :) 10:52 jjj triclops cat face 10:52 i 10:52 we may finally get a scrollbar in chat. 10:52 made a discovery 10:53 what 10:53 is the discovery 10:53 Wha 10:53 she found a fossil in her yard 10:53 oh 10:53 jjj this odrey 10:53 too many people bye 10:54 yeah 10:54 triclops kitty face 10:54 * DaniSkies force poof 10:54 wha 10:54 >w>;; 10:54 bye 10:54 me and dani will be on skype im keeping mrdbot in chat for you meddlers 10:54 why did that ping me? 10:54 magic 10:55 I spelt magik wrong XD 10:56 rip 10:57 four people just left in under a minute 10:57 nevermind 10:59 Mhm 11:00 Mhm 11:00 Why? 11:00 It say you- 11:00 Cause' 11:00 It says you wArped out 11:01 (faints) 11:01 (revives) 11:01 Ok 11:01 Ok 11:01 im here 11:02 in the flesh 11:02 be good little children a mod is here 11:02 actually 3 11:02 (cowers in fear) 11:02 Four. 11:02 Whu 11:02 *4 11:02 I'm a person too 11:03 (screams in fear) 11:03 i meant me, zenzi, and simu 11:03 mrdbot's a bot 11:03 I still have CM rights. 11:03 Wtheck 11:03 tru 11:04 o 11:04 Don't hurt me, all powerful mods!! 11:04 shivers 11:05 all you really need to be afraid of is the bot 11:05 the bot catches all 11:05 What's he gonna do? 11:05 Lol 11:05 all powerful 11:05 Beep boop. 11:06 (shivers) 11:06 robot noises. 11:07 https://goo.gl/3c9FZe 11:07 MRD bot in a nutshell 11:07 om 11:07 But with better hair. 11:07 ^ 11:07 le floof 11:08 le poof floof 11:09 weeeee 11:09 more art 11:09 floof pings me 11:09 why? 11:09 floof 11:10 I have ping as one of my pings 11:10 ping 11:10 omfg bestping 11:10 my pings are very dumb 11:11 * Zenzizenzic deletes "ping" as ping phrase. 11:12 pong? 11:09 more art 11:09 floof pings me 11:09 why? 11:09 floof 11:10 I have ping as one of my pings 11:10 ping 11:10 omfg bestping 11:10 my pings are very dumb 11:11 * Zenzizenzic deletes "ping" as ping phrase. 11:12 pong? 11:28 test 11:30 f 11:30 failed 11:34 f is for fuck the studentt 11:41 f is for friends that do stuff together 11:44 Hey everyone 11:48 >friends who do stuff togther (lenny) 11:48 Hi Steven watcher 2016 04 23